Steps of recovery
by Rock Junkie and DikiCat
Summary: This is one addiction you cannot recover from.And why would you want to? Mmm...chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

**Steps for recovery/ by Rock_Junkie and Dikicat**

A/n: we really want to own it. Tried to bid for it but Rowling screamed 'mine!' as she grabbed the books to her chest.

P.s: DikiCat wonders who here watches SPN? (Supernatural for those who didn't get it)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Chapter 1: The First Fix.**

In the end, it was the chocolate smell that did it. Or rather, it was Ramus' great fascination with chocolate that did it.

Or maybe it was Snape's fault.

Yeah, Sirius would've approved _that_ notion; _everything_ bad was Snape's fault.

Still, you really couldn't blame him. Once you mix Snape's distinctive smell with that _intoxicating_ aroma of sweet, heavy, _dark_ chocolate mixed with a _hint_ of strawberry liquor… well, no one could find it in himself to resist.

And neither could Remus.

It all started when the man came up to deliver that damn Wolfsbane potion for him that day of Halloween. If it wasn't so near the full moon, then maybe Remus might have missed it.

But he didn't.

And that made all the difference.

"You should drink it directly, Lupin." Snape said without turning his gaze away from the werewolf.

"Yes, yes. I will." Moony smiled as his nose caught on a strange scent among the mixed vapors. He breathed in a lungful of it. Mmmm.

"I made an entire cauldronful, if you need more."

"I should probably take some tomorrow. Thanks very much Severus." Remus kept on smiling as he tried to guess where the smell was coming from.

"Not at all." Said Snape with a sigh, right before he backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful.

Remus paused as his senses were attacked by that strange heavenly smell again; dimly he could see Harry staring at the filled goblet and decided a simple explanation was in order.

As he bid Harry goodbye, the professor sat behind his desk, trying to get back to work. But the more he tried to concentrate, the more he got distracted. His nose kept on reminding him of that delicious smell.

Was it coming from Severus himself? Or from one of Harry's pockets?

It didn't matter much, Remus decided. Maybe it was all really his nose telling him that it was time for a break.

A chocolaty break.

Not as good as he smelled before, though.

=-=-$%^$%=-=-=-=-=

Knock. Knock.

"Enter." The harsh voice ordered and Remus shivered in the cold dungeons as he did as instructed.

"Lupin. Your potion is on the table, please note to drink all of it, or the affect will be moot."

There it is that chocolate smell again! It must have come from him!

"Of course, Severus, thank you." Remus said, picking up the goblet and downing the content at once, "Ugh, horrible."

"It isn't supposed to taste to your liking. Sugar, as you well know, naturalizes the effects of the potion-"

"But surly there are other things to add to a potion to make it taste better?"

Snape glared at having being interrupted. "And_ what _makes you think that I would waste my time and good ingredients on a creature like _you_?" He was smirking coldly and Lupin flushed.

"I just thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong. Werewolf." Snape got up, crossed the room and opened the entrance door. "Now leave."

But leaving was the last thing on Remus' mind. As Snape passed by, he could smell that aroma again and it was making him heady.

"Do you smell that?" Remus asked, taking a sniff.

Snape tensed. "No. I smell nothing. Leave."

Remus walked closer to the potions master. "I'm sure I can smell this. It's chocolate, definitely chocolate." He nodded to himself and Snape shut the door in annoyance as he strode back to his seat.

"I'm not going to wait around for you to make up your mind. You are not welcome here wolf-" but he was cut off as Remus grabbed his arm and leaned over him. "The smell is coming from you."

Snape fought to get free. "You are deluded. Let go of my arm." Remus leaned even closer and Snape turned his head away as the wolf's face got close to his throat.

"You smell like candy. Chocolate candy." Remus whispered. "Mmm," He moaned as he licked a stripe of Snape's neck.

"Wha-? Let go of me you deranged animal!!" Snape shouted as he fought even harder to get free, only succeeding in making Remus rip his sleeve off. "Now look what you've done!! You truly _are _an-" but Remus didn't bother to hear what he really was.

The scent of chocolate and strawberries was getting to be too much and he just had to take another dose of it. And what better way than to get it directly from the last place it's been?

Snape froze completely when Lupin's lips found his and didn't respond when Remus started kissing him.

It was forceful and hungry and deranged; an addict getting a fix, an animal catching his pray, sweet prize after a life-time without, chocolate and Severus and heaven. He licked everywhere he could reach, not stopping 'till he got every last but of chocolate from that sinfully delicious mouth, from the roof to between the teeth to under the tongue to behind the molars, Remus was very thorough and passionate.

About mid way through the kiss he couldn't help himself and moved his hands to caress Snape's back. Only then did it seem that Severus register what was happening to him, and to Remus' relief (and mild shock), responded equally.

It didn't last long enough for Remus. Snape snapped, suddenly realizing what he was doing, and with whom.

"Get off me. Leave. The moon is to rise in mere minutes, you fool!" He dragged Remus by the arm to the door, throwing him out.

"So… can I come back tomorrow?"

"GET OUT!" Severus screamed, slamming the door in his face.

The walls rattled. A portrait fell.

Remus stared at the door. He put the tip of his finger in his mouth and licked it with a smile.

"Mmm, chocolate."

Tbc.

#%$%$%%^*^$%&^&%^#

A/n: as you can see, chocolate addiction is hazardous to ones health and now for the most amazing news ever!!!!!!!

Rock_Junkie is finally going to join DikiCat in the army!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!! Start the countdown people- the date is 31st of December and yeah we know it's new years eve.

Still!!!!! Some congrats here folks!!!!

Rock_Junkie: you like using (!) marks, right?

DikiCat: how did you guess?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rolling eyes.

DikiCat is proud to say that she loves being in the army. It's a blast. She gets to do all sorts of interesting things (ones she's not at liberty to say) and the people there are awesome like her.

Rock_Junkie: (dryly) you forgot modest as well.

Of course!!!

Rock_Junkie: stop it with the damn exclamation mark.

DikiCat: make me!!!!!!

*tumble* CRASH *scream*

DikiCat: NO. How could you take it off the keyboard? You're evil.

Moving on…..

Review please and we might continue it- if you liked it. But if not then I suppose you'll have to go on living without the most important information of your lives.

So what will it be?


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The addiction.**

Severus Snape was avoiding Remus Lupin like first years avoid Filch. And the werewolf couldn't blame him in the slightest. He had just _attacked_ the man for Merlin's sake_. Sexually assaulted_ him. Remus was lucky he was still getting his potion after all this, even if it _is_ sitting on his desk with the potions master nowhere in sight.

_What was I_ _**thinking**__?_ He thought to himself as he took his first batch of the cycle, a month later.

_Chocolate_, his mind supplied when his nose picked up that toxic sent again, and truly that explained everything.

Of course, he couldn't understand why Severus minded his kisses that much. He was quite a good kisser, he thought. Well, he never heard any complaints. So why…?

_Well maybe because... He might be straight? _A nasty voice said in his head. Remus thought about it for a bit. _Naaaaahhh._

"Lupin, one more time and I swear your next batch of Wolfsbane will be poisoned." Snape growled, though Remus couldn't take it seriously when he looked all ruffled and flushed from their latest kiss.

"But Severus…" Remus whimpered, licking his lips from that delightful taste. "I…you….chocolate…" he made to lean over again but Severus pushed him away and left in what others would call a run.

Remus leaned against the wall of the third floor corridor; his kisses were defiantly not the problem as Severus sometimes kissed back. So why….? Remus perked out when the answer came crushing down.

He didn't kiss him often enough!

Remus nodded to himself as he went about his business. He remembered what it was like to be in a relationship, and always want to have more and more of the other person. That must be the reason why Severus was so….so Severus.

Cold, dark, bitter chocolate.

He waited in the dark, rubbing his hands together and fighting the urge to cackle madly. His heightened senses would alert him to the nearing presence of his pray.

He could almost taste it. The great yet fleeting reward for all this sneaking around and hiding madness is closer at hand, for he can hear the confident, sure strides heading his way, walking nearer and closer, right behind the door… He burst out; grabbing his pray and pulling him back into his secret lair.

"Ahhhhhh! Leeeme goo! Ahhhh!"

"What? Who is this? Lumos."

The wand flared and its light cast the face of a sixth year Slytherin prefect into view.

"Professor Lupin? Is that you?" The blond haired girl asked, blinking the spots from her eyes. "What are we doing in a closet?" she frowned before her eyes lit up. "I knew it!" she cried out and Remus blinked in confusion.

"WH?" his question was cut off when the girl threw her arms around his neck. "I knew you feel the same way I do. And now it's been proven." She let her hands trail his upper body. "And you're just as firm and hard as I always imagined…" she moaned.

It was only when her hands trailed to cup his buttocks that Lupin snapped out of his shocked daze and pushed the slytherin away.

"I…forgive me, there's been some sort of mistake, I don't want…." The girl shook her head. "Oh no, professor." She winked at him. "I won't tell anyone," she giggled loudly. "Well, not unless you want to." she was about to latch on to him again but Remus quickly broke free and run the hell away from that closet.

Hmm, he bit his lip in thought; perhaps he needed a better plan.

Remus giggled helplessly the next morning after breakfast. He had just gotten (taken) another kiss from Snape, and while he didn't taste like chocolate, he was still as yummy as ever.

That damm girl was staring at him again, but he figured that if he ignored her long enough she'll get the idea and leave him alone. He tried not to think of the fact that Severus was trying to do the same with him. Oh, well. Severus didn't know any better.

Yet.

Meanwhile, Professor Snape was stalking along the corridor, trying not to look like he was expecting to be attacked at any given time by mad beast, intent on eating him. Which was basically what was occurring. He made to turn the corner-

"Severus! Just the man I was hoping to see!"

"Lupin! Wha- How did you get here from the great hall so quickly?"

Remus waved the question away. "Oh, I know a few shortcuts. Now that we're here, though…." He pulled Severus close and immediately sealed their lips together.

"Mmmph-" Snape moaned before breaking off the kiss. "Will you stop that already! What have I ever done to you? I am not a toy to be harassed by the likes of you-"

"Oh, so does that mean you're a toy to be harassed by others who are not me? Because I have a problem with that. I do not share." He kissed Severus again.

"Stop!" Snape glared at him and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, an action he wouldn't normally do, but desperate situations…. "I'll complain to Dumbledore."

"Oh, no no no. We can't have that, can we? That'll just look like a better excuse then before not to make me that potion, so that I'll go all nutty in the full moon, and munch on a bunch of children, and then get fired." He giggled. "Naaaahh, kids are NOT my taste. Chocolate, however…." He came closer. "Mixed with you…" he moved forward.

"You can't just go around kissing me all the time!"

"Can't I? Looks like I'm doing just that." he grabbed hold of the other's mouth once more, this time noting that the kiss lasted longer than usual.

"Enough!" Severus cried out, backing away from the obviously dangerous DADA professor. "You will desist this nonsense immediately."

"Or else what? You'll punish me?" Remus' eyes glinted strangely, the gold reflecting the morning sun. "I would love that and more." He made to jump him again but Severus evaded him quickly.

"I have no problem hexing you." He warned pulling out his wand.

"Than why haven't you?" Remus asked with a grin. "Should I understand that you like this little game we have?" he smiled at Snape's horrified look. "Oh yes, that must be it. Well I can play the whole 'catch the mouse' game, I'll be the cat." He lunged again.

"Stay away from me!" Severus shouted with all his might, trying to get the students and teacher to come. Perhaps if they showed up than Lupin would stop.

Unfortunately all his screams got him was peeves zooming in. when he saw the old school rivals looking ruffled and disheveled he cackled madly. "Ohhhhhh! Snapey and loopy are snogging in the corridors! Hahahahahahah! Snapey **luuuurves** his loopy!"

Snape had had absolutely enough.

"Langlock!" He yelled in the general direction of peeves and positively bolted back to the dungeons.

Remus grinned. A productive morning indeed. Mmm... chocolate.

Tbc.

()*()*(()&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&(&*(&

A/n: yeeeppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

DikiCat would like to point out that it was Rock_Junkie that did that noise.

Rock_Junkie: pssshhh, like they would believe that.

DikiCat: *crosses her arms* they should. As it's the truth!

Anyway…

Rock_Junkie: so we finally published this yummy chapter and you'll just have to beg for more.

DikiCat: we're really sorry about not publishing sooner and stuff but really, we had problems.

Rock_Junkie snickers.

DikiCat ignores her: fine I still have problems. *giggles insanely*

Ohhhh, I forgot to tell you about my new awesome haircut. *nods* yep totally cute. It's short (like reaching to my shoulders instead of my breasts) and I now have stripes in it (blond- so I can act stupid and no one will fault me for it!)

Rock_Junkie is rolling her eyes and stares at her gold coin muttering 'shiny.'

DikiCat isn't creeped out.

Anyhow…..REVIEW! IT'S CHOCOLATE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Withdrawal Symptoms. **

Remus scowled as he crossed the corridor. He couldn't believe that man. How dare he?

Sure he may not like his kisses all that much or whatever but still, giving the third-year Gryffindors that assignment about 'Recognizing and killing werewolves' whilst he was 'sick' was truly over-reacting.

And now he was going to pay.

**Bang bang bang.**

"Severus Snape, you open this door right fucking _now_ you arrogant bastered or I'll knock it off its hinges!" Remus yelled as he kept hitting the wooden door.

"Can I help you, Lupin?" Snape's dark voice broke his thoughts and Remus turned around to see Snape leaning against the corridor wall, obviously he just got there.

"Snape, I want a word with you!" Remus glared at the smirking man. "what were you thinking about giving out that assignment! 'Recognizing and killing werewolves'? Really?"

Snape brushed off imaginary dirt from his black robes. "I did what I could to warn the students about their crazy and dangerous prof-"

He gasped when he was suddenly slammed into the wall he was leaning against. "Fuck you Snape." Lupin spat, tightening his hands around the other man's shoulders.

Snape glared defiantly. "You'd wish it, wolf." He spat. "Now remove your pews from me immediately." He didn't wait for the other's compliance and simply walked away to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

=-=-=s-d=-a=-=-=Rockjunkie!-=-=-=-=dsa-=-=-=

Remus was starting to develop this _really_ annoying itch. It's like this stupid, useless _need_ isn't letting him eat or sleep or even _sit still _for two seconds without thinking of those thin red lips and the strong dark flavor of chocolate…

He shook his head roughly. It did no good thinking about it, no good to obsess. It's just another one of those werewolf fazes that he'll have to get over, that's all. It's not like he's-

"But I want it, and I need it, I'm addicted to you, and it's-"

"SHUT UP!"

Remus practically roared at a second year student who was just passing by, singing to himself.

"Um, s-sorry professor, I won't, um, s-sing, again? Sir?" The boy looked terrified.

"Good, now go away!"

The kid ran.

Remus growled and almost punched the wall.

"WHERE THE _FUCK_ IS HE?"

Oh, Severus Snape was the sneakiest, dirtiest, most annoying, elusive, sadistic _bastered_ that he ever had had the pleasure to kiss.

And unfortunately, he was using all those dammed skills to avoid Remus _every single time!_ No matter how fast he ran after him between classes, or after dinner in the great hall, hell, he even waited after all the students left his last class of the day and went inside, expecting to see the other professor finishing up with the slower students or at least packing up his stuff for the day, but no! Not a trace of him! Not in his office, not in the lab, not in the faculty room, not in the halls, not even at nighttime! And it's his turn to monitor the corridors! It's not like Severus to give up making wandering students cry.

Of course, it's not like the potions professor disappeared completely off the face of the earth. He still had the infuriating _gall_ to _smirk_ at him during meal times. And then disappear. Damm him.

=d-das=-Kitty=-=dsa-=-=-

"Is everything alright, Remus?" the blue eyes surveyed him behind moon-shaped glasses.

"Of course it is headmaster. No reason why it shouldn't be." Remus tried to stop his knee from bouncing.

"It's just, my dear boy, that the rest of the staff is quite concerned about you." He took a sip from his sugar-laces tea. Remus shook his head.

"I have no idea why they would be." He lied, knowing that the rest of the staff had to have noticed his odd behavior if not the cause of it.

"I see." Dumbledore appraised his old student. "I think I know the cause, though."

Lupin's eyes snapped up to him. "Y…you do?"

The headmaster nodded and sighed. "Alas I do and I only wish it was something else." Remus stared at him wide eyed. "I know how hard it is to see your old friends name in the newspaper, but Sirius Black will be captured and sentenced for his crimes, rest assured…."

Lupin sighed and stirred his tea as the headmaster carried on. The way he thought about it, Sirius black was the least of his worries.

Chocolate, though…..mmm, chocolate.

d-=-ds=-a=3-=d-s=a-=-=-=-=-

(A short phrase from 'Addicted' by Simple Plan)

A/n: we have another one, Yay! Took a while. Though, we'd like to note that the other chapters for making it to the movies will be updated in some time, the computer is being problematic as well as evil.

Rock_Junkie: how many times do I need to tell you! My computer isn't evil, it just hates you….

DikiCat *frowns* : I didn't do anything to it…

Rock_Junkie: did you forget the times you glared at it? Or tried to kill the keyboard?

DikiCat: he started it! *stomps feet and pouts*

Rock_Junkie is ignoring the proceeding as she rubs her back with her braids.

DikiCat: right… well review or Remus might never get Snape or something like that…..

Rock_Junkie *sarcastically* : 'Or something like that.' Yeah, that's a good threat, that'll really make them do it.

DikiCat: 'do it' yeah, good threat *drools*

Bye bye and review!.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Denial. More than a river.**

"Severus! Please! I just want to apologize!" Remus knocked on the potion master's door for about an hour now. He's getting desperate. "Come on Snape, do you want me to grovel or something?"

"It's a start."

The door opened so suddenly that Remus lost his balance and fell foreword, almost anto Snape's chest. Not that he would have minded all that much.

"Severus!"

"Well? What have you got to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you so much before, or stalk you, or attack you, or grab you, or molest you, or steal your laundry so I could smell you all the time or-"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Um.. Nothing? Ignore that last one…Okay?" Remus sighed and stared at the formidable man.

"Just… Look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you."

"Then why did you? Repeatedly?"

"I- I don't know! I…I…." Remus looked flushed staring everywhere but at the man questioning him. "It's because of you!" he cried out.

"Me?"

"Yes! You! If you hadn't come into my office smelling of delicious chocolate and tasting so good then I wouldn't have don't it!"

"You have got to be kidding me."

Remus shook his head. "I mean it, it's all your fault-"

"That you have a problem controlling yourself whenever there's chocolate in the room? I think _not_."

"I don't have a problem." Remus growled but Severus smirked. "Just admit it wolf, it's the first step for recovery."

"I DON'T HAVE A-" the door to Snape's room shut in his face "Problem." He whispered.

Because he didn't. Not really. Not at all.

"I'll show _him_ I don't have a problem." Remus muttered to himself as he went about his rooms, pulling every piece of chocolate that he had and placing it in the waste basket.

"_See_, Snape? If I had a problem I couldn't have done_ that_, now could I?" he kept on muttering, staring at the full can with a satisfied grin. His expression, however, slowly crumbled when he realized what he'd just done.

"OH MY GOD! I…why did I throw all the chocolate away?" Remus jumped to his feet and reached for the can.

"No no, I am not about to rescue garbage-touched chocolate." He sat back down. "Besides, it doesn't mean a thing." He thought of his reaction to what he did. "Anyone would act like this after realizing that they just wasted a lot of money for nothing."

It didn't mean a thing.

"Oh Remus, always nice to see you acting so predictably." A feminine voice broke him out of his musings.

"What do you mean, professor McGonagall?" Remus frowned, wondering when exactly he became predictable.

The old teacher smiled gently as she went to grab a cup of tea. "Every time I enter the staff room, I always find you here with a book in your hands, a cup of tea in front of you and a chocolate bar in your mouth."

"What!" Remus' eyes widen as he realized that he indeed had a chocolate bar in his mouth and he hadn't even realized it. "Wait, you said every time? Surly not all the time." He stared at her wide eyed.

"Well yes." She frowned at him. "And I don't mean just now, you know. When you were a student here I almost always saw you with some sort of chocolate in your hands, I remember Poppy always wondered how you didn't gain any weight no matter how much you ate…."

Remus didn't need to hear more as he threw the chocolate to the trash and left the lounge.

Again, it didn't mean a thing.

=-$%^$%&$%&$%=-=-ds=-a=-=-=-=

Later that day he decided he needed some time out. So he took advantage of his teacher's privileges and went out for a walk in Hogsmead. It was cool and crisp, the stars twinkling in the early winter night. He took the long route around the village, thinking about his conversation with McGonagall and what she had said to him.

Is he really that hopeless? Can't be. So he has a fondness for sweets and eats some everyday. So? Every child loves chocolate. He just happens to be a slightly _older_ one.

He came up to Honeydukes so he went in, feeling kind of hungry after his long walk and needing a treat. The moment he walked in the elderly man behind the counter overflowing with candy greeted him with a smile.

"Why, Professor Lupin! How are you this fine night?"

"Quite fine, thank you."

"The usual then, Professor?"

He didn't get to answer before the clerk handed him a largish bag overflowing with all his favorite treats.

"Say…." Remus said as he handed him the money, "not that it matters, but… How long have I been ordering my usual?"

"Hmmm… Well, if I'm not mistaken…. Since you were a student! Oh, yes, I remember! You were always here on the weekends, with that small gang of yours… Who would have known that Sirius Black would have turned out like this… Never in a million stars…."

"Yes, yes, thank you, good night."

Remus left quickly, not wanting to talk about his past friends and what became of them.

Instead, he turned his attention to the fact that, even when he was a student, he was SO predictable. Not that it's a problem. Because it's not. He just… Knows what he likes, and sticks to it. That's it.

Not a problem. None whatsoever.

#$%$^#&^#$%!&^ #&%#^$&%15

As he sat for dinner, tired and slightly confused from all of today's thinking, his eyes fell on his personalized dessert plate, straight from the kitchen elves.

A small, three layered chocolate cake, and a large mug of steaming hot coco.

Remus groaned. So he might just have a problem.

A little tiny _itsy bitsy _problem with chocolate.

Mmmmmm….. Chocolate.

-=-=-=-=sd-a=-=d-s=-df=as-f=-=-a=s-d=sa-=-=

A/n: okay finally, another episode done. And right about now your two favorite (and if we're not, you better say we are next time) authors are enjoying a nice bowl of strawberries and sugar after writing for ages.

Dikicat: is it just me or does anybody else gets the feeling that it's like a one-sided thing?

Rock_junkie: well we know the truth so we should let the others guess in amazing reviews that they will undoubtedly send us.

Dikicat: are you sure about that?

Rock_junkie: of course they would! Because you would wouldn't you? Not unless you wish to die by withdrawal symptoms (it's an awful way to die)

Dikicat: you mean….

Rock_junkie: yes! Not only is Remus addicted but so are you, dear readers !

Dun dun dun!

Till next time, folks. Mahahahahaha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Admitting you have a problem. **

(Disclaimer in chapter 1)

Of course, thought Remus, there are bigger and much more complicated problems in the world; the problem with Sirius, for instance, the Dementors for another. Not to mention Harry's problem with both.

This whole silly thing with chocolate is hardly anything worth fussing over. This is something Remus can easily take care of. The question, however, is how.

"Is something the matter, Remus?" a voice broke him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at Aurora Sinistra who sat down next to him at the staff room's table.

"Well, it's nothing really." Remus worried his lip as he kept turning thoughts around in his mind. "Say you loved something a lot, like really liked it and couldn't stand to be without it-"

"You mean addicted to it?"

"NO! I…I mean yes." He sighed, knowing he had to use those words if he wanted to get better. "If you were addicted to something that made you feel good, really good and you wanted to stop-"

"If it makes me feel good, why would I want to stop?" The witch frowned in puzzlement and Remus wrinkled his brow. "Because it's wrong! And some people don't like it when you do it! and-"

"Okay Remus, I think I get it." The werewolf flushed at her patronizing tone and quickly hurried with his question. "So if you were addicted to something and you wanted to stop, how would you go about it?"

"Well, hmm. I suppose the first thing that comes to mind is to avoid eating it, if it's food." She stared at him with dark eyes not unlike Severus' "will this do?"

Remus paused giving a slow nod. "I think it just might. Thank you Roux." He called her by the rarely used nickname she got at school.

A small smile was sent his way before she turned back to her book.

=-=-s=d-a=-=d-g=dfg-df=hs-=h-=-=-=-=

Remus bit his lip in effort, trying hard to resist temptation.

It was wrong, he reminded himself as he stared at the brown smears covering ruby red lips. A short sniff and the aroma of dark Belgium chocolate and sweet red wine wafted over and he tasted copper where his teeth dug through his lip.

Turning his head away from the enticing sight, he paused to take a deep breath and a sip from his glass.

"Something the matter, Lupin?" A cold dark voice asked and Remus shivered lightly. Turning his face back, he caught sight of a slippery tongue licking the remains of its treat.

"Nothing's the matter Severus." The words were hard to pronounce as his mind kept on distracting him with tantalizing visions of things that could never be.

"Obviously something has happened as you have finally deceased molesting me at every occasion." The words were uttered softly, meant only for him.

"I did express how sorry I am-" Remus winced faintly when he was cut off, "No, I don't believe you did." The cold gaze swept over him and Remus instantly knew that he couldn't refuse himself both chocolate and Severus at all.

Evil, evil man.

=-=-=-=-dsadsadaggghk=-=-=-=-=-=-=ds-=

"It doesn't work." Remus called out to Aurora the next time both sat at the staff room's table.

"What doesn't work?" She frowned at him, looking confused.

"Absenting. Trying to avoid eating what you're obsessed with." The understanding lit her eyes and she found herself wondering for a second what Remus Lupin wanted to quit. "Hmm, have you tried Negative Associations?"

"What's that?" Sinistra noticed that he looked worn and tired and smiled faintly at him. "When ever you think about IT you also start connecting it to negative things. For example, muggle fags."

"What?" Remus cried out, looking like he might jump out of the couch and run from the room. "Who's talking about poufs and faggots?" He asked, his eyes shifting quickly around the room. "Where did you get that notion?"

"No no, Remus." The witch didn't know whether to giggle in amusement or frown at the other man. "I meant muggle cigarettes. Those ghastly sticks Muggles smoke?"

"Oh." Remus found himself flushing and gestured for her to continue speaking. "Well, they are the cause of several muggle diseases such as cancer-"

"What's that?"

"I do believe that it affects the lungs in someway."

Lupin paused. "But we're wizards, muggle illnesses shouldn't be difficult for us to cure." He shook his head when Sinistra stared at him. "What?"

"It was just an example, Remus. Muggles cannot cure cancer and as such it is one of the reasons some try to quit smoking fags."

He nodded and gave it some thought. What bad things could chocolate possibly give anyone? Well, rotten teeth for one and chocolaty breath for another. And as for Snape, well other than the delicious taste of the man….He shook his head and removed that unhelpful line of thought.

"I don't believe that would work in this case, Aurora."

"Hmmm. I think the next thing you could do is... Punishment."

"P-Punishment?" His mind suddenly filled with images of Severus Snape with a basin of chocolate and a whip. He shook his head violently.

"Yeah, like when we were students here, and I had to study for my N.E., I had a really hard time concentrating, even with a study group. So every time I found myself getting distracted and thinking of other things, a gave myself a little slap on the wrist, and read the whole page from the beginning, or did the whole exercise from the top. Eventually it helped. I also had… Like a mantra. 'Get back to work!'. Gave me O's and E's right through, that did."

"And here I thought it was because you were sleeping with our Arithmancy professor."

She pulled her head back and laughed. "Oh, that helped too, but, I meant my other classes."

"So, I just need to punish myself somehow."

"And don't forget the mantra!"

#%#%^#&% $^!%^#$%&%&$^ Diki has issues $&&$%^#^$^$&$

The next time Severus came by to deliver his potion, Remus felt ready. Well, not really _ready_, but more… well equipped. He had his punishment system, he had his mantra, he was confident.

He hoped.

"I am not a delivery owl, Lupin. So when you find yourself _needing_ my potion again you will make the distance to my lab yourself, and not relay on the fact that I seem to be the only one who cares about our students' safety."

Remus should have bristled at the hidden insult, at the suggestion that he doesn't care about the students or any of that but all he could concentrate on was the long thin spider-like hands holding the goblet.

He was dimly aware that Snape was still talking, with that silky, dark voice of his, that along with those expert fingers could bring both pleasure and pain-

He fought not to wince as he pinched himself in the thigh. Glad for the cover his desk supplied.

_Bad wolf. BAD WOLF! NO SWEETS FOR YOU!_

He shook his head, and pinched himself again when he caught sight of Severus' arched brow.

"Then I suppose I should thank you Severus, for making sure I'm-" _obsessed with the taste of you mixed with chocolate_ "safe."

Another pinch and Remus had to bite his lip when the jolt of pain turned to pleasure when he realized he was hard.

Damnit.

"Far be it for me to allow a dangerous animal to run loose in the grounds, do you not agree?" he smirked and Remus gasped when he pinched himself once more.

"Y...Yes of course." He shook his head; he had never felt like this before.

"What's the matter with you, wolf?" Another pinch and a shifting in his seat. "Has your brain crumbled unto itself now that you ceased jumping me in the corridors like the depraved being that you are?" The next pinch became a long rub on his cloth covered cock "It doesn't surprise me since I always knew that you were a beast with no sensibilities whatsoever." He bit his lip as he grabbed himself more firmly "Well? Don't you have anything to say?"

Remus shook his head blankly, knowing that if he opened his mouth, insults will be the last things to emerge and he quite doubted that Snape would want to hear just how hard he makes him and how he longs to get fucked by him.

"I should have known." Severus sniffed, undoubtedly upset that his jibs went unanswered. Turning towards the door, Snape stalked away.

"Idiotic wolf."

Remus gasped when he quite suddenly came right as door slammed shut behind his… _guest._

Shit. Damn chocolate. Mmmmm…. Chocolate.

This is _not_ helping.

-=-=-=0-=6756453=-=I love catsE$%$^$^$^

A/n: Sergeant Dikicat reporting for duty, Corporal Rock_junkie!

Rock_junkie: I think it's the other way around as you have the higher rank

Dikicat *shrugs*: Whatever, can't believe I made it this far already. I only have six more months left in the army.

Rock_junkie: I know, I have a bit more than that but still can't wait.

Dikicat *grins*: I like this episode, even though you had a seizure attack halfway through it.

Rock_junkie *glares*: I did not seizure; you tickled me like the MadCat that you are.

Dikicat *stares affronted*: Lies! I merely held you while you rolled around twitching.

Rock_junkie: 'Course you did.

Dikicat: Well our readers believe me, right? *grins evilly at readers* they would even say so in the reviews, just you wait.

We'll see. Till next time.


	6. Steps of recovery

**Chapter 6: Steps for recovery.**

(Disclaimer in chapter 1!)

A/n: FROM THIS POINT ON THE STORY WIL BE A COMPLETE AU! Because we all know where this is going!

Remus stomped from his office to his living quarters muttering and mumbling to himself and the occasional student could hear the phrases "Stupid idiotic fool", "can't believe I did that", and "Damn Severus Snape to hell!".

The irate professor slammed his front door behind him and rested his head against it.

"I am sssoooo DDDOOOOMMMEEEDD. "

He sighed, and turned around, screaming at the vision of a black haired man with a gaunt face and soul- sucked eyes.

"Remus!" The fugitive known as Sirius Black cried out, "Remus! You've got to believe me, I'm innocent! I didn't kill Lily and James!"

"Oh, fuck."

)_)_*(^&$%#%^%*^$%&%&$%

"So let's say I believe you," Said Remus, holding his mug of mead and staring at Sirius from across the worn table, "still, we might have a problem."

"What problem? There isn't any problem! Just help me grab the rat and I'll prove it to you!"

"There is no rat!" Remus exclaimed, slamming his mug on the table.

Sirius blinked (*blink blink*) "No rat?"

Remus nodded. "Apparently, Hermione's cat, Crookshanks... ate it."

"Ate it?"

"Yup."

"Wormtail got eaten?" (*blink blink*)

Remus' lips twitched. "Yep."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"We always said that might happen."

"Yep."

The two pairs of eyes met and the fight was lost. "Heeeeeeeheeeeeeeeheeeeeeeeee ee! BUUUWWWAAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA!"

As they each took a breather and relaxed, Sirius asked the obvious question, in his opinion. "So... What do we do now?"

Remus shook his head and muttered "I have too many problems to keep track of..."

Sirius stared at him, suspiciously.

"You haven't been..." Sirius said slowly, "Getting into trouble... Because of your... addiction, right?"

"Addiction? I don't have an addiction! Is it such a crime to love chocolate?"

"No... But when you jumped James and wrestled him to the ground for a bar of chocolate, sending him to the hospital wing, THEN, you might just have a problem with chocolate."

"It was the full moon and chocolate relaxes me!" Remus spoke vehemently, "It still doesn't mean I'm in any trouble!"

"What did Snape do then?" Sirius folded his hands over his chest.

Remus was taken-aback. "Who said anything about Snape? I never mentioned him."

"I could hear you cursing his name behind the door." The blue eyes narrowed down. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"Nothing!" He paused. "Really." Another pause. "Well..."

"Remus..."

"It was all his fault in the first place! Eating chocolate in front of me! He should have known better!"

Sirius paused, his mouth twitched and opened a couple of times. "What exactly did you do to him, Remus?"

The man's cheeks turned a rosy-red color. "Imighthavekissedhim"

*****blink blink*

"Tell me your lying!" Sirius begged but Remus shook his head. "I...He tastes really good!" He defended himself.

Sirius dismissed the words, "Must have been the chocolate."

Mmm, chocolate.

$#^$^$%&^#$&^$#

Sirius, in the next few days, took on the role of his secret, doggy, sponsor.

Though it was when Remus actually growled at him when he snatched the chocolate frog from his hands, that Sirius realized that it would be a BIT problematic.

Still, it was fun, to say the least, to think up different ways of treatment and enforcing them.

**They tried negative reinforcement. **

"Chocolate is the same color as poo! POO, REMUS! You want to be eating poo for the rest of your life? Huh? Huh?"

"Nnnooooooooooooooo!"

**They tried punishment. **

"GET OFF ME PADFOOT!"

"IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD MOONY!"

**They tried getting rid of all the chocolate and sweets. **

"WHERE THE HELL IS ALL MY CHOCOLATE SIRIUS!"

"YOU WILL NEVER SEE THAT SUGAR-INFESTED CANDY EVER AGAIN!"

**They tried hypnosis. **

"You will not eat chocolate again."

"I will not eat chocolate again."

"Chocolate is bad. "

"Chocolate is bad."

"From now on, Sirius will get all your chocolate."

"Dream on Black."

"Hey! You're supposed to be hypnotized!"

"I thought I'd amuse you."

Nothing seemed to work. The most it ever did was making Severus become even more paranoid, enough to hex a fourth-year student who grabbed him after class to ask a question.

Try explaining THAT to Dumbledore.

-=-=-=-=5-=4-5=3-=-=-=-=-=-=-=5-43=-=-=

A/n: THE DEAD ARE WALKING!

As you might have noticed, we are not dead! I know, I know just because we're zombies it doesn't mean we aren't dead, or does it? *shifty eyes*

Dikicat would like to point out that just because she has a new computer it doesn't mean that it isn't Rock_Junkie's fault for the lack of updates...

Rock_Junkie is ignoring the cat and as such doesn't notice what is being written...

NNNOOO I'M HHHEREEEERRREE

DAMN. She caught me. Oh well. Let's see...Dikicat wonders if people know that being a major sergeant is a very demanding job especially when you have soldiers under you to take care of?

And Rock_Junkie would like to point out that apparently calling people and asking them how their fungus is doing causes them to slam the receiver down and hang up...who knew right?

But work is bothering us and Rock_Junkie moved away so Dikicat places the blame with her...

Yep. That sounds about right...

Read and review people- we love it, you want it!


	7. Research

**Chapter 7: Research**

"You really don't understand," Sirius shook his head. "You have a really serious problem."

Remus growled. "It's just chocolate. Not Heroine!"

"Her-who?" Sirius frowned. "Never mind. Well, if you don't think it's that bad you shouldn't have a problem with some of the things I want you to try."

Remus raised his brow. "You sprayed chocolate-scented spray all over Severus-"

"That's no reason to jump him-"

"You used to do that too!"

"Yeah, but I didn't kiss and rub myself all over him while doing it! Snape? Really?" The man looked disgusted. "**And** you yelled at those kids..."

Remus paused, pink staining his cheeks, "They started it. Questioning why my robe was open and my sleeve was ripped, what was I supposed to do?"

Sirius threw his hands in the air, "See?" he pointed out. "You have a problem!"

"And you only care because I've kissed Snape!"

"So you admit you have a problem then?"

"Sirius Black! Stop it!"

"I'm your friend, I'm worried."

"Nothing will happen. Nothing bad."

"...You could get fat." Sirius deadpanned.

Lupin was taken aback. "I'm not fat!"

Sirius smiled thinly. "Then what do you call that muffin top?" He pointed at the werewolf's stomach.

Remus' hand hurriedly covered that part. "I don't... Just... Do you really think I'm fat?" He pouted.

Sirius' smile vanished. "Just... It's only a little...Mmmm... Maybe you should look at some of the things I found in the library?"

Remus nodded grudgingly.

Relieved, Sirius handed the papers over. "It's an article about getting over a chocolate addiction. Pretty good ideas too!"

Remus riffled through the pages. "It's a load of dung."

"You haven't even read it yet!"

"Fine!" Remus sat down firmly, almost tipping the chair over. "Okay. Let's see...Oh, look at what it says here," he smiled at Sirius who sat down in front of him. "It's says you should 'Tackle the addiction in a healthy and self-compassionate way'." He raised his eyes to the other man's. "It doesn't say '_Tackle the person who has the addiction until he has a concoction_!"

"I said it was an accident!"

"I was bleeding!"

"Only a little bit!"

"_And_ I was unconscious for half an hour!"

"You were? I thought you just... Took a nap or something," He sounded confused.

"I still think this will never work with me. I mean look at all this stuff! Emotional problems? _Me_?"

"Well, you _have_ been stressed out because of me being out of prison, wanting to 'kill Harry', having no real friends left, and not to mention harboring said escaped prisoner."

"Yeah... But where the hell should I start? There's like 12 steps in here, and every step is 50 pages!"

"It does say here that the key is moderation... I'll think of something. But the secret stashes, the late night binges, the attacks on children, and those disgusting sexual harassment episodes on Severus Snape HAVE TO STOP!"

"So what am I supposed to do then?"

"Here, read this, and FOLLOW."

Remus took the scribbled note and peered at it. "Raisins, Dates? That's gross."

Sirius glared. "It also says Strawberrys and Bananas. And Bananas are good for you. 'Always take a banana to a party'. Remember?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"And besides, they _will_ be covered in chocolate."

"Now you're talking."

%^%$&$%&#^#%&#%&#

Albus Dumbledore turned to the nearest teacher at the high table in the Great Hall. "Do you suppose everything is alright with our newest colleague?"

Madam Hooch frowned. "I don't know what you mean, Albus."

The old man sighed. "He seems troubled these days, and I am baffled as to the reason why."

Hooch shook her head. "I'm sure it isn't serious."

Snape, who overheard her, snorted. "Oh yes, because attacking a first year and grabbing his chocolate at dinner is perfectly normal."

Albus' eyes twinkled at the Potions Master. "As I recall it Severus, you too attacked a student several days ago."

The other man remained quiet.

"Granted, it was a fourth year, but even so-"

"I was provoked." Snape snapped.

"How?" McGonagall raised her brow. "It's only a child."

Snape sniffed. "I thought it was a deranged animal." He chanced a glance at the far end of the table were Remus sat, prodding at his food.

Albus chuckled. "Well then, perhaps I should have another talk with the young man. Before any more incidents occur."

$%&$%&#&#$*$ #$^#^#$

-TWO WEEKS LATER-

Remus cursed silently. He knew that he should have lit his wand as he went in the tunnel, but he was just so anxious to get there already that he forgot it behind, and as a result, nearly blacked out from the pain of smashing his face against the trap door.

Pushing on regardless, Remus put pressure on the hatch and opened it, climbing up and into his favorite shop in the world- Honydukes.

With the biggest grin he could remember having in a while, he went up the stairs and to the front of the shop where, luckily, there were very few customers, and none that knew him.

"Hello Remus," Said the shopkeeper, who has just popped out from behind the counter. "Came back for refiles?"

"Yeah, thanks. The last batch lasted me quite a while, but now I'm all out, so..."

"Yeah. About that. Look Remus, I can't sell you any of this stuff. I just can't. It's not right."

"Why? What's not right?"

"I can't let you destroy yourself like that. It's not healthy."

"What? There's nothing wrong with me."

"Remus, come on, let's not play around. We're both adults here."

"I'm not playing around! What are you talking about?"

"I got the note from Madam _Pomfrey." _

_The man avoided Remus' gaze. _

_"A note? From Pomfrey? What does it say?" _

_"It said that because you have been eating chocolate constantly, you have developed a medical condition." The man pulled at his earlobe. "Something about... Explosive diarrhea... Excessive volatile vomiting... and... Ummm..." He checked the note, "Instant deforming Xero...Derma...Pigment...Osum? And... Super advanced... _Hyper... Trich...Osis_...? "_

_Remus held up his hand. "Okay, first of all, EEWWW. Second of all, I don't even know what the last ones ____are__, and thirdly, may I see that note? Please?"_

_It was handed over and Remus smiled thinly. "I see. Well, thank you very much." He smiled at the shopkeeper, note clutched in his hand. "I shall leave now, I have a very bad dog to control."_

_After all, the handwriting ____did__ belong to one Sirius Black._

_-=-=#$^$#&#$$^$ &%^(*^&(#^!#&#%*(_

_A/N: Soooo...Mmmm, Sorry for not posting?_

_Yeah. We know. We suck... But! If we have a good excuse will it be okay?_

_Rock_Junkie: We have a good excuse?_

_Dikicat glares and Rock_Junkie nods. "Oh right, our excuse...Ummm remind me?"_

_Dikicat grins: We, your devoted servants were busy. But not like everyone else says busy but like, super busy._

_Let's see, I have the army and taking care of the household, and Graphic design School- for Rock_Junkie...Soooo, busy._

_But! Have no fear faithful readers, as we still write in our spare time... We just don't have it that often..._

_And to those of you who are wondering, the next story to be updated ____will be__ Making It To The Movies... As the reviews were inspiring and we really love the story._

_Rock_Junkie: We will try! We will succeed and yeah, please don't kill us!_

_Dikicat: Yeah! Please! I'll even get down on my knees-_

_Rock_Junkie: Dikicat!_

_Dikicat: *__**unflinching**__* and meow!_

_'till next time folks!_


End file.
